Scott's Sister
by Rosett
Summary: When Inuyasha cheats on her, Kagome seeks out her family in America. When she gets there, she discovers a new love with her little brother's new alpha.
1. Scott's Sister

(Derek POV) Chapter 1: Scott's Sister

"Okay. Love you too," Scott said into the phone before he hung up.

"Is she coming?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. She's already there, but she's stressed out. Big time," He answered with his face in his hands. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh no. Dog-Boy cheated again didn't he?"

"Yeah. She's pregnant too."

"Poor Kagome," Stiles said, looking out the window in the back seat of his Jeep.

"Wait. Who is Kagome?" I asked. Scott straightened up and looked up at me.

"My sister," He answered.

"And _'Dog-Boy'_?"

"Her ex-husband, Inuyasha. He _used_ to be my hero," He mumbled the last part. Stiles snickered.

"Didn't we meet him before you changed your name, _Souta_?"

"Shut up. Kaggs called me that."

"Oops."

"Thats awful," I said.

"Yeah. Kagome followed him and stood up for him no matter what and this is how he repays her. Mates her, gets her pregnant, and cheates on her," He said.

"But Kaggs would want us to be happy that she's having a baby. She wouldn't want us to be all depressed about it. She's probably gonna yell at us to _'suck it up' _if we give her the least bit of sympathy," Stiles said before grinning at what most likely is a memory.

"Yeah, your right."

"Well mabey Allison, Lydia, and Kaggs can go baby shopping or something." Stiles offered.

"I guess. Shippo is coming too. Allison would die if she saw him, the little flirt," Scott laughed the last part out. Stiles laughed in agreement.

"Oh no. I was talking about your name," I said. They gave me a look.

It amazes me how they can go from a sad subject, to a funny one. Not that Kagome's situation is any worse than mine. I mean, Kate pretended to love me, and then she burned my house down, causing my uncle to go on this rampage to kill everyone that might have something to do with it.

As I drove down Scott's street, I noticed a black Chevy Corvet with 2 colbalt blue stripes sitting in his driveway. Good choice. When we pulled in, an 18 year-old looking girl with wavy, black hair and soft, gentle brown eyes leaned on the car. A 15 year-old looking boy with red hair pulled back into a pony-tail with emrold green eyes rested his head on the goregous woman's shoulder while he talked to her about a woman's strawberry blonde hair named Chachi. Sounds like Lydia.

The woman wore dark blue jenes with stressed holes, a black T-shirt, navy blue jacket, black tenna shoes, and a black beenie. The boy wore black Puma running shoes, a tight fitting Hollister green hoodie, and blue jenes. And yet, he managed to _not _look gay.

The woman smiled and walked up to us. She had _fanges. _And_ Claws **longer** _thanminein werewolf form_._

"Souta? Jeez. You grew so much. And so did you, Sti." She said. Her voice was like bells.

"_Sti_?" I asked Stiles.

"Thats my nick-name. We're all friends here." He defended.

She hugged Scott and kissed Stiles on the cheek. Then she backed up and she and the boy scrunched her noses.

"You smell like wet dogs. But I guess that comes with being werewolves." Then she looked at me.

"How do you know?" Scott asked.

"Souta, she's a Miko. The purity of being a good werewolf is your aura." The boy said. The girl still stared at me. Those dark chocolet brown eyes bored into my soul. But I liked it. I didn't feel the anger caused by Kate anymore. Kate was nothing now. Crap.

"Who's this?" She asked, never looking away.

"This is Derek Hale," Scott said.

**(Kagome POV)**

There was something in Derek's hard and stoic eyes. Something simular to what I'd see in Inuyasha's eyes when Kikyo was brought up was there, but a lot weaker and in a heart beat, it was gone. Completly. I tore my eyes away from his and looked to the boys.

"Lets go inside. I have a lot to tell you." I said.

"Yeah you do. Start with the Jewel. Derek needs to hear the story. Or should we wait for the girls?" Said Sti.

"We should wait for the girls." I said.

As if on cue, a red suburban pulled in. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and greenish grey eyes got out of the passenger seat. A girl with dark brown hair with dark hazel eyes got out of the driver's seat and smiled at Souta. What ever happened to Hitomi? Shippo whimpered.

"She looks and smells like Chachi." He said as I held him to me.

"Don't worry, Honey. Rosett, Jalice, and Annabeth are working on bringing her back. Cassie is still searching for her soul." I said.

"Cassie should have found it by now."

"You have to remember that Chachi was half fox demon and half Inu demon. Her soul will be _very_ hard to find. I'm sure they'll have her ready to be shipped off by next week. Now lets tell Derek and these lovely ladies the story of the Jewel and how I found you." I assured him. He kissed my forehead and tightened his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Mom. You always know what to say."

"I love you too."

"_Mom_? _You _are his_ mom_?" Derek asked.

"Adoptive. He's 16 and I'm 24." I said.

"_24_?"

"Okay... the pregnant lady is cold, so lets go inside so I can tell you the story." I said.

Shippo walked over to the car and got the fluffy two tailed cat demon known as Kilala. Sti and Souta all but squealed at the sight of their favorite cat in the feaudal era. Sti ran up and gently took her from Shippo. She mewed.

**(Derek POV)**

The..._cat_ that Stiles was holding and petting meowed. Sure as _hell _didn't sound like any other cat. Scott ran and hugged his goregous sister gave her a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He earned a loud 'Ewwwww!' and slap on the shoulder. He ignored it.

"You brought Kilala?" He asked. Kagome was wipping her face with the hakerchief he offered her. He took it back and Kagome glared at him.

"She _is_ over there, is she not?" She said before smiling and jumping on Scott. She licked the left side of his face and giggled.

"Slug!" She yelled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He said. Then Kagome let go of him and gave him an innocent smile.

Kagome walked inside and every one followed. She sat down on the couch and Shippo sat on the right side of her while Stiles sat on the left. She rested her hands on her flat stomach and jelousy ran through my veins. I don't know why, but I feel like killing someone.

Lydia, Allison, Scott, and I sat across from them. The cat came and sat on Scott's lap. Allison and Lydia stared at it. Kagome spoke.

"Thats Kilala. A two-tailed cat demon."

"Demon?" Allison asked.

"Not like the Devil's assistants." Kagome answered. "I am half demon. A dog hanyou to be exact. I was mated to a hanyou named Inuyasha. When he cheated on me, the mating mark dissappeared but I remained a hanyou. And I'm pregnant."

"Tell them about the jewel. Don't dwell on Inutrasha." Stiles said.

And so Kagome told us about the sacred jewl, the priestess, Kikyo, how she met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. She told us of when Scott and Stiles fell down the well and how she shattered the jewel. Everything. Now the sacred Jewel was split in two. One side inside of Scott, the other inside her. Everyone listened in silence. When she was done, it was dark so everyone left. I didn't sleep that night. All I could think of was 'Why would anyone throw someone as powerful and pure and kind as Kagome?' Scott's sister.


	2. Trouble With Lord Fluffy

**(A/N) I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. PLZ FORGIVE ME!**

**Chapter 2:****Trouble With Lord Fluffy (Inuyasha P.O.V.)**

I stared at the well with hatred. Did she have to go with that familiar expression on her face? Did she really hurt that much? My anger fell.

Did I hurt her enough for her to not tell she was pregnant?

"Did I make a mistake?" I said to myself.

"Uhhh...Yes." A frightengly soft yet sharp voice said. I almost jumped out of my skin.

I turned to find a creamy tan woman with dark crimson red hair that hung to her waist, ash-blue eyes, a blue cresent moon on her forehead with a red rose wrapped around it, one grass green jagged stripe with a jagged blue one under it on each cheek, greenish red claws that resembled rose thorns, a curvy body, and her five-year-old son holding her hand. Her other hand on her small, three month, pregnant stomach. Rosett, Sesshomaru's mate. And the last Rose Demon on the planet.

Her voice seemed mad... but her eyes were hostile, angry, impassive, and filled with sadness. Sadness for Kagome.

"She's going to get another mate, you know. He won't be human either. He will raise _your _child," She said in the same voice. She was holding back.

Her son, who looked like his father but with his mother's markings and eyes, sensed his mother's discomfort and squeezed her hand and rested his head on her waist. Her eyes softened a little.

"What makes you think she won't come crawling back like she always does?" I asked. What little softness there was suddenly gone and replaced with intence hatred.

"Don't under estimate her! She _hates_ you! She can't wait for when you show up and Derek kills you! _I_ hate you! _Sesshomaru_ hates you! Sango and Miroku are _ashamed_ of you! And Kikyo _**never**_ loved you! Even Kilala hates you! You are just like Pierce!" She snapped. Elliot looked up at her in admireation. He adored how strong she was. I didn't. Her words hurt. Like a thousand knives.

"Neither did Pierce! He never loved you! He just needed _another_ whore like you to fill the space! Sesshomaru just needs you for an heir! I'm surprised he hasn't thrown you away yet! Pierce did! At least he's smart enough to get rid of something unwanted!" I yelled at her.

"Mommy and Gome _is _wanted," Elliot whispered. Rosett glared.

Tears slowly ran down her face. Elliot looked to the sky. Within a second, Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. His expression just as impassive as her's.

"How _dare _you say that to her! How stupid are you, Inuyasha! Did you even consider she was pregnant!" He snapped. Elliot peeked from behind him.

"He called Mommy a horse," He whispered.

"What? I heard the unwanted part but you called her a whore. You Idiot! Rose is the reason Kaede is still alive! She is the reason why I haven't killed you yet! You know she has problems with being called a whore! You deserve every word she has said to you!"

"Sesshomaru, lets just go. Elliot doesn't need to see this," Rosett said in a cracked voice. He turned to her, wrapped his arms around her, and whimpered an apoligy into the mark on her shoulder. She buryed her face into his neck. Just like how Kagome used to.

I walked off when they took off with Elliot... Who's Derek?

(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)

Rosett tucked Elliot and Rin in for bed before curling up on my lap. I caught the scent of salt water, tears, before I felt them on my bare chest.

"Rose?" I asked.

"He's right," She said.

"No. No he's not." I reassured.

"Yes he is. He's right. I'm just a-" I cut her off.

"No! He is wrong about everything. You are so much more. You are the mother of my son, a mother to Rin, Jaken actually fears you and shuts up when you are around, you run this place when I'm gone, but most importantly you are the love of my life. My weakness yet my strength. The woman so rare and beautiful and strong that she can take on the world with her hands behind her back. You are the only one who can bring happiness to my dark soul. I love you." I whispered to her while hugging her to me.

She was so small. Her breasts and waist were full and she was pregnant, yet she was lean, small. Her eyes scorched my soul when she looked at me with love. It tore me apart when she was sad like this.

I picked her up and walked to our room. I laid down with her. I rested my head on her chest and rubbed her small belly as I inhaled her intoxicating scent. She pressed her cheek to my head and giggled.

Her heart beat quickened as I planted small kisses on her neck. The things I could do to her. I kissed her on the lips and shut off the light.

"Goodnight, Rose," I said.

"Night, Tease," She said, giggling softly.

She snuggled into my arms and fell asleep. I stroked her hair and thought about how I'm going to get rid of Inuyasha. He's got trouble with Lord Fluffy.

**(A/N) So... watcha think? Do you like Sesshomaru's mate? I will do the story of how they met after this one. I want 5 reviews or I'll drop this story. Chow for now and if you have any ideas, just review or PM them to me. REVIEW! **


	3. You Like Her!

**Chapter 3 (Derek P.O.V.) You Like Her!**

It's been a week since that day at Scott's. Kagome and her mother had a love filled reunion and now she and Shippo have a small house in town. Shippo was upset that Kagome inrolled him into the school Scott and Styles go to. But she insisted that he have better education if he was going to support Chachi when she comes.

Today, Scott and Styles wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. And I really hate to admit it but so do I.

So here we are, at her house. Inside, we could hear soft sobs and the scent of saltwater, tears, was slightly in the air. I could see Scott and Styles look at each other.

Without a word, we all jumped out of the Jeep and ran into the house. We ran down the hall and to her room.

"Oh God," Styles mumbled. Scott ran and held Kagome's shaking body to his and she gripped his shirt and cried into his shirt.

"Why? Why does he keep hurting me? Why aren't I enough? What did I do wrong?" She whispered as Scott rocked her back and forth. Her triangular ears were pinned to her head as her tail wrapped around herself.

Scott picked her up and gave us a look asking us to move. We did and Scott walked to the living room. There was a knock at the door. Scott and Styles sighed in relief. I opened it and a man with long white or silver hair, cold hard golden eyes, two violet stripes on each cheek and a blue cresent moon on his forhead walked in. I would have thought of him as a freak if he didn't have such a serious air about him. And he scared _the hell _out of me.

Behind him was a gorgeous woman with dark crimson red hair and grey-blue eyes. Her creamy tan skin had a glow to it, like Kagome's. Realization hit me as I saw the small baby bump inbetween her hips. She was pregnant. She also had markings on her forhead and cheeks accept a rose was wrapped around the moon and two of the four jagged marks were blue and the other two were green. Her eyes were filled with concern.

A small boy that was a perfect mix between the two ran to Kagome and hugged her as best as he could. When he looked up at the man I decided was his father, his big blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"Uncle Inuyasha did this, didn't he! He hurt Gome! Kill him, Daddy! He hurt Aunty Gome!"

The child's words shocked almost everyone in the room. The man's eyes showed little emotion. A little anger and something I couldn't put my finger on. Love? Concern? I didn't know. Kagome suddenly got up and walked up to the man and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. She still shook, but not as violently.

"D-did you bring Chachi," she asked in a cracked voice.

"Yes. She is still in the car." His voice was cold yet smooth and calming. I felt eyes on me and chose to ignore it.

"Did you find a way for me to become human again?" She asked.

"Sadly, no, Little Miko. But Rose has found spells that gives you a sort of coverup. To the human eye, you will look human."

Those eyes I felt seemed to burn holes in my skin. I turned my head and met grey blue eyes. She looked away and walked up to Kagome and hugged her. When she let go she looked at me before turning to Kagome.

"We found a doctor that will be able to do altrasounds. She's not human either. She could see through our spells and saw we were demons. She said she would do house calls so you didn't have to worry about other people that may be able to see through it," The woman said.

"Okay. Bring Chachi in. I want to see her and I'm sure Shippo will too. He's not here though."

The redhead walked out and came back in with a girl that looked somewhat like Lydia. She had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with golden fleks in them. She had very tan skin and a golden cresent moon on her forhead. It seemed to glow against her skin.

Kagome hugged her and they go to another room with the little boy. The guy with silver hair turns on me.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kagome?" He asked.

His glare was as fucking scary as hell. He stared me down and the redhead grabbed his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, its Derek. Calm down, your vibe is pissing me off."

He still glared at me. His hand grabbed hers and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru is very protective over her. She's done so much for us these past years and we've really gotten to like her. I'm Rosett. My son is Elliot."

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"I see things. Important things. Like you and I have high expections for you. Don't let us down, Derek," she said as she smiled at me. Sesshomaru stopped glaring at me and began a conversation with Scott. Styles came up to me when Rosett went into that room with Kagome.

"Don't let her scare you. She's a softy. So is Sesshomaru when you get to know him. Well, when you look past those death glares and cold words. Anyway, Rosett is a very powerful demon. Stronger than Sesshomaru. She has always been the caring type. Oh and you know you like Kagome."

"WHAT!"

"Chill down, It's alright. I mean how can you _not_ like her. She's pretty, smart, funny, fierce, and she has a gentle heart. And that body-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh I see how it is. People see right through that ya know," Styles said.

"Whatever... I'm going to check on... something." I said as I found my way down the hall.

"You like her!"

**(A/N) So there is chapter 3 of Sott's Sister. I think I'll make it short because no one wants to review. Any who, for the people who actually **_**do**_ **review, thanks! Until next time, G'Bye!**

_Next time on Scott's Sister: _

_"Shippo, Chachi's here..."_

_"Kagome, Inuyasha's coming for the jewel... and the baby. He plans on killing you right after he's born..."_

_"Over my dead body... No one will lay a finger on her or the baby!"_

_"Hello, Kagome. It's been a while."_


End file.
